


a show to remember

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awesome Michelle Jones, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gay Harley Keener, Harry Osborn is in this, Harry shamelessly reads fanfic, I really want to see this happen, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds on drums, Panic! at the Disco References, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Super Secret Boy Band, Teen Peter Parker, They're right, Why does everyone forget about Pretty. Odd.?, and a main character, because I love him, it was a thing, played by Harrison Osterfield by the way, she’d totally shred guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: Teen Rock Band Young Heroes has been climbing the popularity charts. And when they release their second album, they gain more fans than ever.The people know Peter’s in a relationship with someone in the band, now more than ever.No one was expecting the surprise at the end of tour that confirmed everything.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: AUgust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	a show to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 ‐ Rock Band AU
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. It took so long to write because I couldn't settle on a single idea, and I had to stop my brain from writing up an entire other series. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Any songs used in this story is used solely for the purpose of the story and will be linked both in story and in the end notes. I don't own any of them, just enjoy listening to them, and in return made some of my favorite characters sing them!

𝐔𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐏𝐨𝐩-𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐦 "𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐢𝐞 𝐓𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠", 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐣𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐭!

𝐒𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐀𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐓𝐨𝐧𝐲 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬 — 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐚𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬' 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐚𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐦 "𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐢𝐞 𝐓𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠" 𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞

Peter could help but to grin dumbly as he stared at the headlines of the latest news articles on his phone. He _may_ have searched up his band to see the latest news, and truth be told, he wasn't disappointed.

Less than two weeks ago, he and his band Young Heroes released their second album. Over a long two years (nearly three)— lucky enough to have the benefit of having Tony Stark be their producer— the band steadily rose to fame, and they had finally finalized the tracks and released their second album. After giving the public a single to tease them, of course.

"Hey Pete," the sound of Harley's voice made Peter look up to see his boyfriend. The both of them had been a little fluid on using the label, only having found the meaning of their relationship a couple months ago. They definitely hadn't gone public yet. Those headlines about the band would have been completely different if they had. "Get distracted again? We're all waiting for you." He smiled as Peter rolled his eyes, silencing his phone before turning it off and putting it in his back pocket.

"I'm so nervous," Peter admitted, standing up to meet Harley at the doorway, seeing MJ, Ned and Harry already sitting down in their stools, the interviewer standing over by the side and talking to the camera man.

"You always are. You'll be fine, and just let us answer the big questions. Can't have you slipping up and giving away next album spoilers."

"Ha, ha." Harley pressed a quick apologetic kiss to his temple as no one was watching, the action giving Peter more confidence and making his chest feel warm and fuzzy.

Following Harley, the two of them took their seats next to their other band members.

"Took you long enough," MJ whispered to Peter, who just rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Okay, let's get ready to roll!" The interviewer, a short woman with blonde hair pulled back and an excited smile on her face, noticed Peter's presence and took her spot across from the band.

Peter couldn't help the smile that was on his face. The band had done a decent amount of interviews before, and they gave him nearly as much of a rush as doing a show did. He was anxious though, like he always was before being recorded.

The woman counted down from five silently with her fingers, and once she reached zero, the cameras were rolling.

"Hey!" Perhaps the group of them had a little too much fun shouting the introduction because they had to stop themselves from laughing.

"I'm Michelle Jones."

"I'm Harry Osborn."

"Ned Leeds."

"I'm Harley Keener."

"And I'm Peter Parker. We're the band Young Heroes." Once they got going, Peter felt his nerves begin to calm. The five of them turned to the woman as she started to speak.

"I'm Nadia Charm, and you're watching Music Weekly. Following the success of their debut album "Young Heroes", the sensational band of the same name is back again and better than ever with the release of new album "Save The World or Die Trying"."

Peter was the first to start cheering, quickly prompting the rest of his band mates to join him as Nadia turned away from the camera and faced them.

"Glad to have you back," she acknowledged the group.

"Glad to be back." Ned answered with a grin, everyone nodding along in agreement.

Settling in their seats, they began to answer questions.

"It seems like it's been forever since the five of you teased your new music, and even longer since you actually released your single, [Victorious](https://youtu.be/AUChk0lxF44) , early. Did you guys correctly predict just how much fame you were going to earn, or was the song written out of premature victory?"

"Maybe we were jumping the gun a little with that one," Harley answered with a light chuckle. "But as we were penning the album, Ned said we should write a song about celebrating everything we've accomplished so far."

"It's really a mix of celebrating what we have and what we're going to get, as well as what we're already feeling." MJ added, crossing her legs and giving a small smile.

Peter took a deep breath. He was amazed at how far they've come as a band. He never thought he and he friends would ever get far enough to get recognized, let alone become one of the top bands in the United States of America. They were just a bunch of teenagers who poured their heart into their music and were stubborn enough to hope for the best.

"Well you guys really have something to celebrate. "Save The World or Die Trying" has reached top ten albums of 2024, and Victorious hit number two on the Hot 100, and has kept it's place for four weeks and counting. How does it feel to realize your band has been so successful?"

"It's amazing, man." Ned sighed.

"We really owe it Mr. Stark, if we're being honest." Peter answered that question.

"Right," Nadia nodded.

"Tony Stark, the entirety of The Avengers, if it wasn’t for them signing us and supporting us from the very beginning, I'm not sure we would have ever made it this far." Harry spoke truthfully. "We owe everything to that band. _And_ to Peter and Harley I guess, for knowing them."

The room laughed and the air had turned comfortable. Peter wasn't as nervous anymore, and soon, the band fell into a rhythm of answering questions, delving into song meanings, and telling embarrassing tour stories.

"So I want to talk about a certain song on your new album. [The World is Ugly](https://youtu.be/Sfmzkj5QSto)." Nadia began, pausing momentarily when Peter saw she noticed the eyes of his friends flicker to him. "Out of the rest of the songs, save your lead single, The World Is Ugly seems to have a vastly different tone to it. What was running through your minds as you came up with that one?"

"That was all Peter, actually,"

Nadia raised an eyebrow at Ned's comment. "Mind explaining a little more?"

"Of course not," Peter felt a little nervous about being singled out, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He and Harley were the lead singers, they were in the spotlight every concert.

"At first listen, it sort of sounds like a love song."

Peter gulped. "In a way, it is." That seemed to pique her interest. "A couple years back, or I guess—ah, that doesn't really matter. But anyway, a couple years ago, all of us experienced something really life changing and it scared us.  
  
"Soon after that, I met someone who really changed my life again, this time for the better. I really wanted to write something that tied in how I feel for them and how we can survive our relationship versus the world."

"Nice going Pete," Harley joked but Peter could see in his eyes the admiration the camera wouldn't be able to pick up. He knew Peter wrote the song about him.

"Those are some powerful words."

"Oh, Peter's first draft was _insane_." MJ's eyes went wide as she exaggerated, making Peter groan and Harry, Ned, and Harley laugh. "If we weren't there to look the lyrics over and revise them a little, the song would have not only been longer, but even sappier."

"Yeah, we're a rock band. We had to keep some of our dignity." Harry backed MJ up, giving her a fist bump.

"Many fans speculated The World Was Ugly was written about someone, and I'll use the topic to segway into the next question. With the bands rise to fame, fans have started inevitably pairing some of you together—"

"Oh no!" Harry groaned, laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his, if it wasn't for Ned catching him before he slipped. "We know all about the shipping."

"He totally high-key reads Young Heroes fanfiction in his spare time." Ned whispered, making Harry laugh even harder.

Peter felt his face begining to heat up. He had done pretty well with keeping spoilers to a minimum, because he was terrible at keeping secrets, but if Nadia asked a question about his love life, he wasn't sure if he could say anything that wouldn't give him and Harley away.

They hadn't talked much lately about them, but since they started dating, they've kept their relationship under the wraps, the both of them agreeing to wait until things got a little more stable between them before announcing it to the public. They had already gotten past the fear of them dating ruining how the band worked so well together, but Peter wasn't sure exactly when Harley thought it was best to announce it to the world.

Nadia chuckled before continuing. "Since you said you wrote The World is Ugly about someone, Peter, could you confirm fans speculations that that person is none other than a member of Young Heroes?"

"Um...I won't say _exactly_ who it is," Peter started slowly, seeing Nadia's eyes widen.

"But he _can_ say it is one of us." Harley finished for him, a wide smile on his face that, without verbally saying it, gave the impression that he was confirming it was him. It made Peter's eyes go wild. Him and Harley had been through a lot together relationship wise, and Peter began to think of what this meant.

Looking over at the rest of his friends, Peter saw they all has small smiles on their faces. They all knew about their relationship, and they all heard the double meaning behind Harley's words.

"A fair share of the songs on this album seem to be about someone, but I suppose that's all the information we're getting?"

"Oh yeah," the five of them agreed and spoke in unison.

"Okay, so then I think we'll be wrapping up this interview with one last question."

"Shoot."

"For everyone watching, could you tell them when the Save The World or Die Trying Tour begins?"

"One month from today, tickets for the Save The World or Die Trying Tour will be available for purchase." Ned spoke, beaming.

"We'll be touring the US, coast to coast. Tour dates can be found on our website youngheroes.org. We hope to see all of our fans in the crowds!"

Peter closed out the interview, and at Nadia's word, filming stopped. They all thanked Nadia and she told them she'd love for them to come back for another interview.

A month had flown by faster than Peter ever thought it could.

It had only felt like just yesterday Peter was being lazy and lounging on the couch with Harley for their at home movie dates. But now he was rushing around his room, Aunt May helping him pack for the two month tour Young Heroes was going on across the country.

"Just promise me you'll all be safe," May said firmly as Peter hugged her tightly. Tony Stark, as their producer, was going along on the trip, but Peter could tell May didn't entirely trust him as being one of the only adult supervision for the teenage band.

"I promise." Peter gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "I'll call you once we reach the hotel, okay?"

"We'll all huddle around the camera, May! Don't worry!" Harry called from where he was hanging off the stairs of the bus, the engine rumbling and ready to go, instruments and baggage packed and loaded.

The hot summer sun beat down on Peter as he said one more quick goodbye, and the air conditioning on the bus hit him full force once he stepped on.

Settling down next to Harley, they began to pull away on their way to leave New York State. Young Heroes would perform their last tour show in New York City, where they first decided to become a band.

_"It's so good to be back in Tennesee!"_

_"Heeeelloooo Texas!"_

_"The Young Heroes are back in California!"_

Peter's nerves were the strongest they've been all tour because this was Young Heroes very last show of the summer.

"On in thirty seconds," their publicist and original member of The Avengers, Natasha, poked her head behind the stage and gave a thumbs up to the band with a proud smile on her face.

"Let's go rock this place," MJ smirked as she fixed her guitar strap and took her place.

"Let's hope that voice of yours doesn't fail us now," Harry teased as he jogged to his side of the stage. As the bassist, he was opposite of MJ, but for the first song, he was situating himself at the piano.

Peter looked up to where Ned was shrouded in darkness above them, sitting at the drum kit and saw him excitedly waving down.

Looking over at Harley, he saw the boy swing his own guitar from where it was slung over his back into his hands for the first song.

"Break a leg," he winked.

"Knock 'em dead."

The curtains began to rise, sounds of cheering filled Peter's ears as the spotlight lit him up. Grinning, Peter flipped his microphone in his hand before putting it to his lips.

"By the end of this show New York, you're going to be the ones to decide: did we save the world, or die trying?" Peter pulled the mic away from his face as he laughed at the rise in volume.

Walking forward on the stage, the light shone on Harry as he started the intro for their opener [The Last of the Real Ones](https://youtu.be/7YAAyUFL1GQ).

Young Heroes seemed to have more energy than they had the entire tour. Peter knew everyone wanted to finish strong, make this a night to remember.

And that's why even at homestretch, when everyone, especially Peter and Harley, was hot and sweaty from singing and playing and moving around the stage, they still had the energy to play each song as their best.

Peter's chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, and he was trying to imagine how Harley must have felt. [Behind The Sea](https://youtu.be/QJosS3EAf5o) was a song he primarily sang, the vocals focusing on him.

As he took a sip of his water, getting ready to end the show with [Save The World](https://youtu.be/hoRPb7J0-lI), he nearly choked from laughter as he heard what the crowd was beginning to chant.

_"Parkner!"_

_"Show us Parkner!"_

Peter looked over at Harley, who had begun to grin. His face felt hot, but maybe that was just because of the workout the show was.

Harley held up his microphone. "What do you say, Pete?"

"I don't know. Think it's time?" Peter tried his hest to ignore the rise of cheers coming from the crowd as him and Harley started to walk towards each other. Even MJ, Ned, and Harry were participating in the shouts.

Peter knew it was coming. About halfway through tour, Harley had come up with a great idea of coming out to the world, a way to silence the rumors and share the truth after the years of speculation.

But still, the kiss was enough to take what little breath Peter had caught away.

It was short, only long enough to make sure it got displayed on the big screens casting their performance all around the arena. The roar of cheers and screaming from the crowd was nearly deafening.

The sounds of Ned playing the drums and MJ quickly joining in for their final song of the set was the cue for Peter and Harley to go back to their spots.

Rasing his mic, a permanent smile on his face, Peter began to sing the final song of the Save The World or Die Trying Tour.

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐏𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐊𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬

𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞! 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐝

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬' 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐧𝐞𝐰𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this story:
> 
> [Victorious by Panic! At The Disco](https://youtu.be/AUChk0lxF44)
> 
> [The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance](https://youtu.be/Sfmzkj5QSto)
> 
> [The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/7YAAyUFL1GQ)
> 
> [Behind The Sea by Panic! At The Disco](https://youtu.be/QJosS3EAf5o)
> 
> [Save The World by Bon Jovi](https://youtu.be/hoRPb7J0-lI)


End file.
